


Luckless Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has a... moment... thinking of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckless Romance

Greg's pining had gone too far, he realized as he thrust into his hand, moaning Sherlock's name and the images in his head of Sherlock's pretty-boy lips around his cock, sliding up and down wet and warm and oh yes that's perfect, keep going baby, Greg couldn't help but leak a little precum at the image of Sherlock's ass in the air, his for the taking.   
"Sh-Sherlock!" He gasped catching himself right before he came, he wanted to make this last. He put his hands behind his back to avoid touching himself and imagined Sherlock in a new position, hovering over Greg, his hands in various places on Greg's body, touching and stroking and oh God oh God, Greg was about to coome without touching himself.   
This was as good a time as any to come then. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself to completion.  
"Sherlock!" He shouted, come coating his stomach and hand. He lay there breathless, sweaty from the exertion and the orgasm. His best orgasms are the ones he has thinking of Sherlock.


End file.
